Making Him Infatuate with Christmas
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: An AoKaga Christmas fic! OwO


Hehehehehe, haithere. ;w; Sorry for not updating for so long, really sorry. -bows 90 degree- Hope this can fulfill your AoKaga needs. OuO Oh and, Merry Christmas everyone! Although it's a bit early.

* * *

Kagami is an ass. A total asshole who doesn't fucking reads the atmosphere around him. He's oblivious to every fucking thing in the whole wide world. And when he is aware of it, , he'd go all tsundere and even the knowledge to speak will disappear. He is also a retarded fuck because his personality is very angel-like. Whenever he likes something about someone or whenever he bought something for you but didn't put in any special thoughts, he would grin a grin even shinier than Kise's. And as a result, whenever the victim is me, my heart would takes up for a high speed race and my urge to just push him down to fuck would reappear. However, that aforementioned retarded fuck, or asshole, always did not catch anything. I really wanted to just bang my head onto the wall.

"Aomine!" Kagami shouts to me, waving his hand in the air with _that _grin. I grunt to myself and stand up from the wooden bench.

"You're late." I say forebodingly.

"Sorry, I just came back from the mountains and had to rush back home to take some stuffs." He explains as he rubs the back of his head, trying to sound as apologetic as he can. I nod and turn around and start to walk towards the town.

"Hey, wait up!" He cries out in a frustrated voice and runs to me. I only smirk and glance back at his pathetic figure. He notices that and sends me a not-so-intimating glare.

We have plans for today. Today is Tuesday and I know that Kagami would have to train but this was the date he wanted. He asked me out last week and since I got nothing to do, I agreed. _Jeez, how can a person be late when they're the one who invited someone. _I scoff in my head but is happy that he ditched the practice just to see me.

"Where are we going?" I look back at him. He gives me an unbelievable face, giving a barely audible "You don't know yet you leaded?" and sighs, walking by my side.

"I'm starving." And just when he said that, his stomach grumbles. I look at him with a deadpanned face.

"Jeez, all you think is food, huh?" I mock and shake my head.

"What?! I rush back down just to-" Before he could retort, my stomach betrayed me. Both of us stop our tracks with Kagami staring at my stomach before bursting into laughter.

"A-And you said I..." He is laughing so hard that he couldn't even speak properly. I blush faintly, not enough to let him see, in embarrassment.

"Shut up." I hiss with annoyance and stomp my way to the nearest restaurant although he catches up in no time.

"Weird..." He mumbles to himself.

"What weird?"

"I thought you already ate. After all, it's almost-"

"Ah, we've arrived. Let's go in." Before he could start questioning me, I pushed him in to let him only focus on the scent of food. Luckily, my plan works just fine. _Jeez, so many questions. I couldn't let him know that I waited one hour early before the promised time. That would look lame._

Kagami told me to eat quickly since he said that he wants to give me something. I did not get him but seeing his hasty expression, I couldn't help but comply. We finish our lunch in 20 minutes and this time it is him who leads me. _What is with him? _I ponder in my mind. He has the excited face plastered on his face and his legs are eager to just run to their destination. I arch an eyebrow at his behavior.

Not long after we walked, Kagami stops his tracks and sneezes. Now that I think about it, why isn't he wearing a scarf on this cold day? Is he that stupid to forget to even bring a scarf? I sigh and pull mine down before wrapping it nicely around his neck.

"Jeez, it's December now. Get some knowledge into your head." I let out an exasperated sigh and stuff my hands back into my pockets. Kagami seems to be in bliss as he stares at the scarf, touching it gently with astonishment and joy. I smile.

"Gee Aomine, _thanks a bunch!_" He turns to me and thanks me in English with a grateful grin. I ignore it, of course, in order to refrain myself from doing him here and now.

"Shall we go then?" I ask. Seems like he has forgotten about it because he nods hastily and starts to walk. He leads, I follow. We have been in that state for 10 minutes and finally, we arrived. I am shock to see where we are. I didn't pay much attention to the roads and houses we passed by so after knowing where out destination really is, I am truly amazed.

"Remember here?" Kagami says while walking into the basketball court; I follow suit.

"Duh." I say nonchalantly. How can I possibly forget? This is the place where I confessed to Kagami that day. I feel something starts to flutter inside of me as I look at Kagami, a smile etched on his face beautifully. "What are you planning?" I ask, intrigued.

He grins widely and fishes something out of his pocket; a small ultramarine blue paper bag, sealed with a red ribbon. My eyes widen as I stare at it. He smirks at me and throws the bag in my direction. Just in time to react, I catch it skillfully and arch an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Merry Christmas." He says with glee. I give him a quizzical look. He gaps his mouth open and waves a hand in front of my face. "Hello. Don't tell me you forgot today is Christmas."

"Um..." I stay speechless because he hit the jackpot. Christmas was never anything special to me since a long time ago since it's a season where couples hang out plus my pet lobster died on that day because a pair of couple stepped on it just because I accidentally dropped it. It's not my fault it tried to move. I did celebrate once with Satsuki and the other after that incident but it was boring so I never really wanted to care about Christmas anymore.

"Jesus Christ! Aomine!" He yells. What is he yelling for?! It's not my fault Christmas was never interesting. "You're hopeless." He shakes his head and rests his hands on his hips. I scowl at him.

"I never liked Christmas." I say softly and look away, eyes drifting off to somewhere other than here. I feel sorry for ruining what Kagami had been so eager for but I just couldn't help but think of my dear pet, Patty. Suddenly, I am hugged and I turn my head around instinctively. "Kagami, what are you-"

"If you had bad memories on Christmas in the past then I will do my best to make it better until you forget about it!" His voice is determined as he stares through my skull with the same eyes as the time he vowed to defeat me. I am shocked but happy to hear that from him.

"Jeez, Kagami, if you keep behaving like this, I don't know if I could hold it in any longer." I say teasingly, trying to make the atmosphere better. Kagami's face flushes a bright shade of red as he gets what I was implying. I smirk at him and hug his waist with one arm as the other one caresses his cheek.

"W-Well, if you can't help it..." He whispers ghostly and buries his head into my chest. "...then you can do it." And he gives me another surprise.

"What? But-"

"I'm okay with it!" He pulls away from my chest and glares up at me with total cuteness. I stare before bursting into strings of chuckles as I ruffle his spiky red hair.

"Bakagami, you don't have to force yourself." I say, seriously meaning it because I don't want to push things. Kagami is precious to me.

"No I am not." He pouts. "I said that I will make your upcoming Christmas better so that you'll love it and make you love it, I will. Starting from now on." He grins with jubilee with sparks of resolve in his eyes. I couldn't help myself no more and I just cup his cheeks, pulling them to me and smash my lips onto his. He yelps into the kiss, barely audible, but he returns in without any hesitation. I smile and use my thumbs to rub his chilly cheeks lovingly as he wraps his arms around my neck.

Chaste kisses soon turns into hungry moans and dominant tongues. I pull away, a line of saliva connecting our lips before it breaks. Kagami pants heavily, blushing fully with half-lidded eyes. It was the first time we had such a sloppy kiss and he must have still not gotten used to this kind of kiss. I smirk at his adorable face and lick the saliva off his lips.

"S-So that's step one in making out..." He says between pants, eyes still hazy with lust. I can assure that he already has a hard-on even though it's just a kiss. _How cute._

"Yes. Let's continue step two at home, shall we?" I say seductively that sends shiver down his spine. _Interesting. _I smirk once more.

"O-Okay.." He says absent-mindedly.

"Snap back to your senses, you'll get some of these babies when we reach home," I whisper in his ear huskily, bucking my lower half against his bulge and bite his earlobe. "Taiga."

His cheeks starts to burn once more and a moan has successfully escaped his lips before he pushed me away, covering his ravished ear. "W-W-W-What do you think you're doing?!" He barks with embarrassment. "And don't call me by my given name!"

"If not, what should I call you? Tiger? That sounds sexier, alright." I place a hand on one hip and smirk teasingly.

"Taiga is fine!"

"Alright, _Tiger_." I say in English, sounding as sexy as I am.

"You-" He is at the lost of words and hides his face into the scarf I gave him and stomps away. I only shrug my shoulder at that and catch up.

When I'm beside him, I glance at him but he glances away from me. _How cute. _I put up a defeated look and look back at the road in front of me. I can sense that he is glancing back to check whether if I'm still staring but when he knew that I'm not, his face shows disappointed as he too look ahead. _That's what I want to see. _A small smirk spreads upon my face as I move my hand towards him in a slow motion and without any delay, I hold his. He turns to me almost immediately as I too, expected that he will, turn to face him. The blush creeps to his cheeks along with a happy grin, he intertwines our fingers together.

I grin back too and lean in, cocking my head to the side slightly and whisper an "I love you." in his ear before kissing his cheek. He replies with a light squeeze to my hand as his grin widens. "I love you too." is his simple yet satisfying reply.

I believe that this year or the next year or the year after or after ten years or million years, Christmas will be the season I love the most.

* * *

A/N: Ohyeshh! Two stories published in one day! \o/ Hope you readers enjoyed this! BD


End file.
